


Between The Stars

by chaosmically



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmically/pseuds/chaosmically
Summary: Chan knew Minho had no idea how for as long as he could remember, Minho was his muse.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 16





	Between The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Song Companion: Between The Stars by Canyon City

It was dark at night.

The sky wasn't the clearest, but it was enough to show you the Stars were faintly blinking up in the sky, the Moon was shyly looking down at the Earth. Then he stood there, on the rooftop of the building. His head tilted back, his eyes glistened probably from the tears he held back. It seemed like he was lost in his train of thoughts. His hands, one on his pocket, the other one was on his chest.

Was he trying to feel the beats to his heart?

He looked away from the Moon. The celestial being felt like it laughed at him for still thinking about his past lover. Chan, his name, pulled his hand out from his pocket. His phone on his hand. He swiped the screen, unlocking it just to have a display of un-replied message to someone. _His muse._

_If this is the number that you're still using, please reply me back. I need to talk._ is what his message said. Chan didn't name the receiver even after he – impulsively – deleted the number, he knew by heart, every number like the back of his hand.

It was a week ago when he decided to send the text, hoping Minho, his past, would respond.

_“You should just call him,” Changbin said._

_“No,” Chan brushed the idea off. He wasn't ready to hear Minho's voice, his mind would add._

_“You're seriously going to wait like this? I thought you want a closure,” Jisung added._

_“I don't want to bother him. He is busy with his dance competition,” Chan reasoned. The two groaned at him and his point._

And so, Chan waited anxiously for one week. He constantly checked on his phone. When it gave him notification, he hoped it would be Minho, confirming he is still using the number. Or just tell him to go away. Like what Chan did when they decided to walk separately.

_It was June, the Spring was ready to say goodbye and the Summer was around the corner. Minho was sitting across the dining table of their shared flat. Chan didn't even dare to look at him in the eyes. Spring supposed to be not this cold, it was never cold to Chan when Minho is around._

_“Do you really want this?” Minho asked. He was so calm. He was always calm._

_“I don't think we can continue this anymore,” Chan looked over his lover's shoulder._

_“We can't work on it?” Minho didn't sound surprised, he sounded okay. He probably had seen this coming._

_Chan blinked, “we can't. We fall out of love.”_

_There was silence between them, no one made a sound, only their breathing faintly filled the room. Those eyes were looking everywhere but the opponent's eyes. No smile, no frown, they showed no emotion. As if they never been in love before. Madly in love._

_“Can we still be friends?” Minho broke the silence._

_“No.”_

_Minho had his eyebrows raised. He didn't expect Chan to answer that fast, to reject his indirect request. For one second, his lips set apart before he pressed them together, swallowing back whatever he wanted to say. He nodded._

_“I can't see us being friends.”_

_Minho knew it well Chan would stop there. His man was never good at expressing the feeling and he understood, he'd be the one who figures it out in the end. However, not this time. He looked at Chan, “why?”_

_“I just can't.”_

Nobody knew how Chan had all the scenes of them together played on his head. The way his hand would fit Minho's perfectly, how they thought the space between his fingers was specifically made for Minho's fingers. How Chan could look at Minho and believed everything will be alright. The sound of Minho's laugh at his antics, how Minho would roll on top of him in the morning, refusing to get up because 'it is the perfect time to cuddle me'. Chan knew he would miss Minho looking at him when he talked about the stars and moon, about his day. Minho lived between his daily lives, between the words he spoke, the air he breathed.

If at that time Chan would be honest, he'd say he will never be ready to look at Minho as friend. He was so used of having Minho as his boyfriend and he refused to let that image go. He thought, his impulsive self thought, being friends would be hard. He can't see Minho would fall for someone new while they become friends. Chan wasn't ready to let him go, but was too tired to hold onto their stale relationship. Minho existed too much in him that he thought it would be painful to be just friends. Selfish, maybe he was.

Chan locked his phone, enough waiting for today. It wasn't like Minho would have time to reply him, anyway. He told him to go, he didn't want to be his friend too. He sighed, looking over at the Moon. He remembered Minho, again, like any other nights when the Moon graced the Earth. Minho thought it was weird how Chan always spoke so highly about the celestial being. He would just laugh at it. He knew Minho knew how much he likes the Moon, but he was so sure Minho had no idea how Minho had become his favorite in this universe, the first before the Moon.

Chan knew Minho had no idea how for as long as he could remember, Minho was his muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, which also mine: https://write.as/wlzrbt42uesxdjfp.md


End file.
